Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to communications and, more particularly, to wireless communications.
Description of Related Art
The existence of different radio access technologies (RAT) has led to multimode (MM) devices that are capable of employing multiple RATs, such as, for example, CDMA (Code Division Multiple Access), UTRA (UMTS (Universal Mobile Telecommunications System) Terrestrial Radio Access), GGE (GSM (Global System for Mobile Communications)/GPRS (General Packet Radio Service)/EDGE (Enhanced Data for GSM Evolution)), LTE (Long Term Evolution), or various combinations of these RAT, as well as with WiFi (e.g., IEEE 802.11) protocols. As consumer demand for data increases, there are ongoing efforts to add functionality for wireless MM devices.